


Invitations

by Wolfsmilch



Series: Confrontations [3]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Everyone Loves Colin, Gen, Meeting the Parents, What are they planning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: Say, why don't you invite him for dinner?





	1. Knight²

“Do you know who I met in an elevator a while back? Colin Denham, David’s new boss. He’s seemed… nice, very interesting. And I thought, David spends so much time on his internship, we should invite him to dinner.”

“Ah yes, what a good idea. And as it happens, I also met him at the mine last week, and you’re right, I’d be very interested in meeting him again.” They looked at each other for a long moment, the sparkle in their eyes and wordless smirks enough for them to understand each other. They didn’t even need to work out the details of this deal, little discussions along the lines of ‘first come, first served’ had long since been reduced to ‘rules as usual?’ Mr Knight raised one eyebrow, and they both nodded.

“David!” After receiving no answer, he turned to his wife again. “Where is the boy?”

“It’s only half past 9, he’s still at work, dear.”

“Really, is he always working this late?”

His wife crossed her arms over her chest, clearly avoiding saying the first thing she thought of. “Yes, quite often actually.”

“Well, then the invitation will be doubly useful, if I can’t even have dinner with my whole family on the rare occasion I'm coming over here.” It was true, since his son had grown up, he had spend less and less time at the base, and in turn, David spend less time with his father at the mine.

Mrs Knight sighed, before turning to leave. She entered the main room just as the door slid open and a smiling David wandered in.

“I’m home.”

“You seem to be in a good mood today!”

“Yes! Colin and I-“

His mother raised her hand. “I’m sorry to stop you, but your father is in the other room and he wants to talk to you.”

“Sigh, alright.”

“And straighten out your hair before you go in, you look like you’ve been in bed all day.”

David rolled his eyes. He had managed to get the compressor to work, and Colin had been so happy that he had ruffled his hair. David had groaned, but changed his mind after Colin said that his messy hair looked ‘good, like a proper evil genius’. Now he raked his fingers through it, making a token attempt to look presentable.

“Hello, father.”

“Ah, there you are. Your mother and I decided that we want you to invite your boss to dinner on Friday.”

David stopped. “Really? Because…?”

His father huffed. “Because we are your parents and we want to meet the man that has such an important part in your life now.” 

David blushed at the implication. He hoped his father wouldn’t see it, although there was little chance of him noticing anything about David’s feelings.

“Okay, then I'll tell him tomorrow.”

“Alright.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I agree that this is the worst that could possibly happen, you gotta ask yourself: Isn't there enough Colin to go around?


	2. Dinner's at Seven

“Ugh!” If David could have slammed the sliding door shut, he would have.

“What’s up?”

David crossed the room, kicking at some wires he had almost tripped over, until he stood before Colin, arms crossed and frowning.

“Sigh. For some reason, my parents want you to come to dinner on Friday.”

“Really? Wow, that’s so sweet, and so old-fashioned, I'm flattered.”

“What? No! They want to invite you because you’re head of the department, not because you’re…” He trailed off. “Because we, you know. They don’t know.”

Colin smiled. “Relax, I was just kidding. I didn’t think you’d tell them, I trust you.”

“Yeah.” David let his head hang, staring at the floor.

“Hey, you know I hate it, too.” He moved, trying to catch his eye. “But we talked about this. What we do is none of their business.”

“I don’t even know why they asked all of a sudden, I mean it’s not like they’ve shown any interest before.”

Colin's smile turned into a smirk. “Aww, why are you so grumpy, buddy? I’m sure it’ll be fun.”

David rolled his eyes. “I hope you’re right.”

He leaned forward and put his hands on David’s hips. “And I promise you”, he pulled him close, “I’ll be on my best behaviour. You’re parents are going to love me.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of”, David mumbled, too quiet for Colin to hear.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I hope everyone (including me) is ready for this.


End file.
